fredtopiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Unite War
Unite War The unite war was a series of wars from 1942 B.U. to 1984 A.U. The war started with the invasion of Danzohrn in June of 4058 O.T, and ended with the atomic bombing of Fre-II, a small orbiting moon. The war devolved into a coalition against Fredtopia and her allies in 4028 O.T. The war is the reason why A.U. and B.U. is used instead of O.T. 1942 B.U. - 1960 A.U. In June of 1942, the parliament finally decided to unite the entire planet under one banner. To create a Federation of Fredtopian nations. But, as it usually is, people enjoy freedom, so force had to be used, and the first nation to fall was Danzohrn. In 1956, Jets were used for the first time in battle, against the Fredtopian Coalition. In the next year, needed was annex into the empire. The first research into atomic energy was researched, all though it was slow at first and was mostly for peaceful purposes. 1960 - 1972 A.U. In 1960, Fredtopia's most important ally - Retz, was annexed into the empire, and remained somewhat like Bavaria is today. In 1972, The remaining nations formed into a coalition to stop the menace, however in the previous year nuclear energy was achieved. Fredtopia's warships kept pounding the coast on the other side of the planet for months on end, and many generals and admirals took to the idea of massive naval offensives. After pushing the coalition into a large half-continent wide corner, the war devolved into a massive trench conflict, and memories of the Desert War and The 3 years war came to mind, and it was a temporary, however un-agreed, pause. 1972 - 1984 A.U. At this point in the war, the only breakthroughs made was with heavy bombardment of the Coalition's defensive works. The solution was to go around, but paratroopers and naval marines got surrounded and out of supply, eventually dieing or surrendering. In 1978 the Ministry of Aerospace Forces started work on a rocket that could carry and overcharged nuclear reactor - to hit the moon. In april of 1984, the surface of Fre-II was hit with the reactor, it overloaded, and the subsistiquent explosion was visible from the ground. A week later, the coalition surrendered. A little over 1.1 Billion soldiers had died in the conflict, and it lasted 42 years. Aftermath and Remembrance The war was remembered with an official holiday for thanking veterans and those who fought on both 8th of June and the 22nd of April. A third day was made official a month later celebrating Fredtopia's allies who joined the Federation. A massive monument was constructed in the capitol, a soldier with a bayoneted rifle pointing outward, with another on either side, both with different weapons, but of different nationalities than Fredtopian. It receives over 3 million visits a year. The anthem also got a new verse about the conflict. In order to prevent more war, the Army spent most of its offensive budget on defensive equipment, and started to standardise equipment, in order to garrison most of the conquered planet. There would be no uprising for 8 years, until the Island Crisis of 1992. The space program, funded by a public interest after the rocket hit the moon, took off. By 1999, sleeper ships were launched and the moons colonised in some ways. Despite slowing down now, a large percentage of the national budget is put towards the space program.